A Ludicrous Love
by puresilver
Summary: Riley :OFC: is the lost daughter of Severus Snape who makes an interesting connection with the Weasley twins. As she goes through her 6th and 7th years with the trio, she finds herself drawn to the quiet twin, George. Expect to laugh. Honestly.
1. 1

A Ludicrous Love  
By: puresilver

**Disclaimer:** All characters/ places are property of JK Rowling (except for a few of my own)  
**PLEASE READ!!! Authors Note:** Please disregard everything that happened after GOF. In this case, the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter at Godric's Hollow. However, it was during his 5th year not 4th. In the later Chapters you will understand more. There are no are no such thing as Horocruxes, therefore Lord Voldemort will never rise again. At the time of His death, all of the Death Eaters were immobile, and the aurors were able to take them all to Azkaban for questioning and in some cases the Kiss. Also any students that had Death Eater parents but were in Hogwarts were not given the Mark, so they are still at Hogwarts in this story. A few of the Death Eaters were spared because they were spies for the Light.

Chapter One: Lost and Found

All of the Hogwarts Professors were seated at one table in the Great Hall. There were 6 weeks left until school would be starting, and Albus had called a faculty meeting to discuss how this year was to be handled. With Harry Potter defeating Lord Voldemort at Godric's Hollow with the help of his parents spirits, this year was going to be a celebration of the highest sort.

While many lives were lost, many more were saved. The wizarding world could go on without fear of Lord Voldemort. His lackeys, the loyal Death Eaters, were all captured and sentenced to life in Azkaban or were given the Kiss. Albus Dumbledore would be allowing the children of Death Eaters to return to Hogwarts. The Ministry wanted to deny the Slytherin children the right of their magic, but Dumbledore knew this was unfair. And in Dumbledore's world, everything is fair and equal and just. If not, he just uses Harry Potter to achieve his goals.

Most the students had never openly sided with Dumbledore anyway. They could not make their parents get rid of the Dark Mark, and they could not openly refuse their parents wishes. He was willing to give them a chance to regain Slytherin's honor and live a better, prejudice-free life without their parents pushing them to get the Dark Mark.

The meeting was coming to an end, and Sybill Trelawney was rather parched. A large pitcher of water was to her left. "Could you pass the water, please?" she rasped to Severus Snape, who was on her left.

Severus Snape was quite bored with this meeting. Albus droned on and on about how this year should be conducted in reference to the Slytherins. He advised his fellow professors to treat them exactly as before, no more or less. Severus was trying to pay attention, but Sybill was continually swallowing her spit and making large gulping noises.

Finally, she asked him to pass the water. He did so effortlessly, but in her rush to pour water into her goblet, Sybill she dropped the pitcher onto the table. With his luck, Severus knew he would not go unscathed by this clumsiness. Sure enough, when he looked down, his robes had contracted the water from the table.

"Oh, Severus! I'm so terribly clumsy. Here let me help," Sybill twitted, grabbing a cloth napkin.

As Severus could easily perform a simple drying spell and did not wish to have her hands anywhere near his person, he grabbed her arm. She, in turn, grabbed him.

The bad thing about Seers is that when they "see" something they tend to blurt it out for everyone to hear. Before this moment, Severus Snape did not have any secrets, or anything hiding. Or so he thought.

"Severus, my dear boy. How dreadful! Your poor daughter is going to be revoked of her magic today at noon," Sybill said eyes glazed over.

Of course, this was quite a shock to everyone, but especially Severus Snape, who believed that his daughter was no longer in existence. Yes, Severus Snape kept his one night stand to himself. He had also kept the fact that he had gotten said one night stand pregnant. He had not seen her until she had been six months pregnant and said it was his.

And indeed, the simple charm had proved that without a doubt it was his. He had offered to marry the girl, but she refused. She said she would pay him a visit when the child was born to go over the legal matters. When she came 4 months later, it was without a child. She said it had been lost in childbirth. He had not even learned the supposed sex of his child. He felt quite gloomy after that, but he never mentioned it to anyone.

He was still stunned to have that particular memory brought up. It had been 17 years since he had thought of it. "My daughter died during the birthing process," he claimed half-heartedly.

"Oh, no, my dear boy. She is alive and well. Looks just like you. And into mischief as you always were yourself," Sybill reassured.

Severus had heard the others around him shout in surprise but had filtered everything out in his shock. Now there shouts were reaching through to him. "Severus, is it true?" "You had a child?" "Who did you shack up with?" Thankfully, he was saved by Albus.

"Quiet everyone, quiet. Perhaps, Severus you could enlighten us?" Albus said with a merry twinkle in his eye.

Severus fairly glared at his mentor, "I suppose I have no choice. I had just graduated when a mutual one night stand told me she was six months pregnant. I, of course, was not stupid and we did the charm to see the parentage. It proved her words that I was, indeed, the father . We had no fondness for each other. She was happy on the streets with her _gentlemen_ friends and turned down my offer of marriage. Although any other pureblood would have forced her into marriage, I left it be. She came back 4 months later. She did not have a baby with her. She said it had died in childbirth. Strangely, I think that I was disappointed. I was technically too young to be a father, but the idea had grown on me. She died a year later. She was raped by a Death Eater."

Someone blew their nose. It was Minerva McGonagall. "Oh, Severus! How tragic! Albus, you must do something!"

It was almost comical how motherly Minerva was being. During the school year, they could barely stand each other due to each punishing the other's students severely and not punishing their own. Then again, everyone in the room was looking at him with pity. Everyone except Albus Dumbledore.

"Of course, I will investigate this matter Severus," he said with his usual enthusiasm.

Minerva let out a sob, "Oh, Severus! You'll be united and have a family once again!"

Severus Snape just rolled his eyes. Albus called an end to the meeting and sent everyone on their way to prepare lessons, make lists of things they needed, and giving them time to get ready for the students. He questioned Sybill about the location of the hearing, and surprisingly, she was able to give it.

Severus was getting ready to Apparate there when Dumbledore stopped him. "And just what are you going to do?"

"Well, claim her of course," he scoffed.

"That will give you parentage rights, Severus, but it won't stop them from taking her magic," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Well, what do you want me to do? You obviously have an idea," Snape snarled.

"Now, now my dear boy, when she gets here you will only scare her away with your manners," Dumbledore lectured. "And yes, I do have an idea. I will go and request that she be allowed a chance to change her mischievous ways by attending Hogwarts."

Severus could not argue with his logic, but instead went into his dungeons where he could pace nervously, leaving Albus to Apparate to the hearing.


	2. 2

A Ludicrous Love  
By: puresilver

**Disclaimer:** All characters/places are property of J.K. Rowling (except a few of my own added characters/places).  
**Author's Note:** If you did not read the AN from ch1, please read it so that you don't get confused. And the Minister is not Fudge and is not hated, but it's not really important.

Chapter One: Faint

"My name is Riley. I don't have a last name. I don't remember my mother, and I don't remember my first day at the orphanage. I've learned that most orphans have some form of emotional problem. It can be anything from dependency to rage or thoughts of suicide. I don't think I was the right sort to be in an orphanage. The owners of the orphanage often called me the worst sort. I was different from the other children. I was extremely unpredictable and smart for my age. None of the others socialized with me. Quite often, I was locked in a small closet for being extremely violent. I guess that is why I got my powers early. I was always bored. I was never taken on the outings to the zoo or the sweet shop.

"No one ever answered my questions about my family either. Every time they would leave, I would sneak into the office and look through a different drawer, trying to find my name. I was young and didn't understand the concept of alphabetical order then, so it took quite a while to find anything. The day I did find my file, I gleaned nothing of import. It seemed that my mother was a bit of a whore and had been shacking up with some famous quidditch player after flunking Selam's Witchcraft Academy. In the end, she was raped by a Death Eater and killed with an Unforgivable. There was no documentation of my father.

"The years that led up to my 11th birthday were all the same. They were spent alone and friendless. Finally, I was able to go to school, and just like the rest of the children, I was sent to Selam's Witchcraft Academy. The school was even worse than the orphanage. There were close to 1,000 students in that school and not one of them was a friend. That may have been mostly my fault. I didn't really get along with any of them. They were all idiots, the lot of them. Trying to act all cultured and refined. In fact, the students from the orphanage were the poorest there.

"The learning expectations were below par and the school taught spells that I could already do. My wand was a cheaply-made oak and veela hair. My robes were tattered and holey. My cauldrons, spell equipment, and books were the donations of previous students who had used and abused them. The professors were poorly educated, most being students that had went to Selam's also for their education. They had no special classes and it was a pass or fail grade. One could have graduated and only been in two levels of a class. Luckily, I noticed the standards of Selam's Witchcraft Academy and made myself learn more than that expected of me.

"It was unfortunate that even the professors took a great dislike to me. I do believe I was smarter than anyone there. I knew all the answers to the questions, but they never called on me. I even tried out for the quidditch team, but they would not let me play as I was a girl. I was instead demoted to the honor of clean-up girl. I stayed at the school year-round. I did not go home on Christmas Holiday or Summer Break. I generally could be found in the library, which was minute, but the only place that I could learn everything I was thirsting for. If I wasn't at the library, I was out flying. I love to fly. I would rent out a Cleansweep and be gone for entire days, just riding.

"My fifth year was to be my worst year. I could tell from the start. Over the summer, I seemed to have grown a bosom. This got me plenty of attention. All of it negative. I had to leave extremely early for classes so that no one would corner me in the hall. My admirers figured out my plan, so I had to start being late to class. I stopped going to the Dining Hall for breakfast and lunch because it was only supervised during dinner. Finally, I could do no more. I started hexing them, little things at first. And at first, they didn't tell on me. One night after a quidditch match, that my admirer's team had lost, he was in a rage. My little hexes were only slowing him down. I had no intention of being raped. I used a Conjunctivitus Curse. He screamed like a girl. Headmaster Barnable came running.

"I was given detention for the rest of the year; sometimes I had it multiple times during the day. The boy was fine, but he just got meaner. The next time he approached me it was with four other boys from the team. I couldn't get away. They had broken my wand. I didn't know what to do. Screaming wasn't helping, and I was not capable of fight four muscular quidditch players. I said the first curse I could think of. I didn't think the Crucio would work. Needless to say, as they started screaming, the Headmaster came running. And that is why I am here today. My life in a nutshell," Riley finished.

The Ministry members gathered into small circles discussing in heated whispers what the punishment would be. Except for one man. A tall, old wizard with silver hair longer than he was tall. She hadn't even seen him in the crowd. He was wearing the most ridiculous purple robes she had ever seen on anyone, not that they weren't of an expensive quality. He stood up and gave an attention-gathering cough. Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Did you not tell anyone that you were being assaulted?" he asked calmly.

"I did, but they denied it vehemenently. Everyone thought I was out for attention," Riley stated.

"And you performed the Crucio curse wandless?"

"Yes, but-"

"Before this event, did you know that you could perform wandless magic?"

"Some spells are easy enough that I didn't need a wand," she stuttered.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she said defeated.

"Can you prove it?"

"What? Now, Dumbledore this girl is on trial for a using a dark curse. We do not want to give her permission to hex us all," cried one of the other members.

Riley rolled her eyes and mumbled something. Seconds later, a tiny ball of light was in her hand. She muttered a different word and the ball turned into a snake. It slithered up her arm and curled around her neck quietly. Dumbledore watched this with amusement. The others stared in amazement.

"If there are no objections, I would welcome her to Hogwarts. As the Headmaster, I am always looking for new talent and believe strongly in second chances," he pronounced.

"Are you daft man? She is a crazy, blood-thirsty wench and deserves to have her magic revoked!" yelled her previous headmaster.

"Ah, yes. But clearly, she did these things of self-defense, not hatred or evil intent. If she proves me wrong, so be it, but as long as I am the one risking my neck, who cares?" Dumbledore asked the crowd.

"Minister, this man has a talent for making people believe only what he wishes them too. He gets everything he wants at the drop of a hat. I demand that the girl be punished!" the Headmaster yelled.

"I know of his reputations and he happens to be a very old acquaintance of mine. Furthermore, do not presume to tell me what I shall or shall not do. You yourself have an odd knack of having everything pertain to your favor. As long as the others agree, I do not see the harm. Shall we vote then?" the Minister questioned.

"All in favor of condemnation and loss of magical powers, stand up." The Minister wrote down a figure of the people standing, all of whom, he noticed, were great friends of the Selam's Witchcraft Academy's headmaster. "All in favor of transferring her care to that of Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts, please stand up." Again, he noted the number of personas standing.

"It seems Professor Dumbledore, that you will have a new student this year. The girl will, of course, be leaving with you tonight, as she has no primary residency. The orphanage will be notified of her location, should they have any problems. Meeting adjourned," and with that everyone rose and left, chattering idly with friends as they exited.

The man, called Professor Dumbledore, made his way to Riley. She really didn't know what to expect of the man. _Honestly, who sticks up for an arrogant orphan girl? Humph! Obviously, he does. I guess we have to play nice after all_, Riley told herself.

"Ah, Riley, my dear girl. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I suppose you wonder why I have indulged myself with the pleasure of your attendance to my school, yes?" he looked at her fondly.

At her slight nod he began, "Well, my dear I can't tell you right now. Though I must say, I wouldn't have accepted you had I not trusted you. Now, school we be starting in six weeks and we must get your things. Come along now, we will be going to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley, sir?" Riley had never heard of such a place. It sounded appealing, though.

"Have you never heard of it? Famous shopping center for Wizards and some magic-loving muggles. We will be buying your supplies there. Better to go ahead and get it over with, than to wait last minute when it will be packed, I say. Ah, I nearly forgot. Didn't let you out much at your orphanage, I suppose. Well, we'll break you in. Don't worry. I am confident you'll find plenty of mischief-loving friends at Hogwarts," he said casually.

"I wonder if I should remind you that I have no way to pay for this," she said indecorously.

"Well, I had hoped that you would allow yourself the simple pleasures of a wealthy, childless old man. Unless, of course, you want to go to the local Charity station and get your things used?" he made his simple statements seem annoyingly comical.

Riley couldn't remember the last time she had laughed. It was strange to want to do so now with a man she didn't even know. Not that she was scared or getting bad vibes; it was just the feeling of friendliness that was new to her. She said somewhat brokenly, "I am sorry, Professor. I am not used to people being openly nice to me. It gives me the sensation that something is about to go wrong. I would love if you paid for my things, but I will repay you one day."

"Nonsense! Merlin knows I have enough galleons to spare. No one has to know. Say it is to make up for you lack of Christmas, birthday, and accomplishment presents. Now, in a moment you are going to take my hand, and I will Apparate us to Diagon Alley. Here is a list of the stores you need to go in. Diagon Alley is straight, but many other streets dissect off it. I would highly recommend not going off Diagon Alley your first visit. I am going to let you go alone, just tell the store keepers to charge it to Sir Toadstools account. Now, take my hand. Ready?" he finished and _**whoosh!**_ "I will meet you in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at 6 p.m. Have fun. Buy whatever you want and tell them you are a sixth year when they ask," and with that he was off, walking down the street to some unknown destination with a swing to his step no man his age should have.

Riley looked at her list it read:

1.) Ollivander's -wand shop  
2.) Flourish Blotts- bookstore  
3.) Eeylops Owl Emporium- owls  
4.) Slug Jiggers Apothecary- potion ingredients, herbs, and other interesting things  
5.) The Cauldron Shop- cauldrons  
6.) Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions- robes and daily wear

She went into Madam Malkin's and had the woman measure her. Madame Malkin told her that her clothing would be ready within the next hour. She then went into Flourish and Blotts, where a creepy old man greeted her. He had her try several wands including: Dragon Ash on Willow at 8 ¾ inches, Unicorn Tail on Mahogany at 7 inches, Phoenix Feather on Ash at 9 inches. All of them proved to be dangerous and definitely not the right wand for her. This wand choosing was new to her and she was completely enjoying ruining his store so that he could find the wand that best fit her needs. He kept sprouting some nonsense about 'the wand chooses the owner' or something like that. Finally, after ten more tries and a colossal chaos to his store he had her try an Ebony lined with Dragon Scale with virgin Veela hair at 7 ½ inches. When she held it in her hands, she got warm and fuzzy and had the most insane urge to giggle at the worlds misfortune.

"Ah, that is an older wand. I have not seen many use the likes of it in a very long time, but who can misjudge the brain of a wand?" the man said, clearly bamboozled.

She told him where to obtain the money for the wand and he laughed. As she walked out, she heard him say, "Dumbledore, you've got your hands full this one."

Riley headed to Flourish and Blotts. She told the owner that she would need a books for her sixth year. While he gathered them up, she looked at some of the other titles. She decided to take Dumbledore for his word and buy what she wanted. She bought several difficult potions books as well as a couple of herbal dictionaries and guides. When she paid, the man laughed and looked at the titles. He then put her purchases in a bag, which he shrinked, and told her to tell Dumbledore he said 'hello.'

She then went to the cauldron shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and back to Madam Malkin's robe store. She put all of her purchases in the shrinkable bag, which was quite handy indeed. She just stuffed it in her pocket and didn't have to carry anything. Riley made her way to Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought a snowy owl. She asked the man to send it to the residence of Sir Toadstool this time, so she wouldn't have to carry the thing. No need for it to hate her just yet. She found a bench and sat down, double checking that she had everything. She then looked at the gigantic clock hanging off a large building called Gringott's Wizarding Bank. It said 2 p.m. _Weird. Did the man think I was slow, or was he purposefully giving me four hours of free time?_ Riley thought bemusedly. _Ah, well. Time to you know, tour the city, as they say. Guess I'll just be making mayhem all over the place._

Riley got off the bench and walked to the sidewalk. She really didn't feel like getting lost. She noticed the streets were not that crowded. She supposed that this was not what it was normally like. She passed several street peddlers, who seemed to be selling cheap wands and spells. Riley came upon Scibbulus Everchanging Inks. She walked in and noted the fresh scent of new parchment, fluffy feathers, and _…was that flavored ink?_ She finished the thought. Really quite interesting. Ink that changes color in light, invisible ink, spy ink, and scented/multi-colored ink. Riley gathered several packages of parchment and an assorted pack of inks and quills. She had them charged to Sir Toadstools account and continued on down Diagon Alley. The next store was Quality Quidditch Supplies_. I will not go in. I will not go in. If I go in, I will be tempted to buy something. I will use his words and empty his accounts, therefore I will not go in. Oh, but just a look. No buying, I promise. NO!_ Riley argued with herself. She would love to go into the quidditch store and look at all the brooms, uniforms, and goodies in there, but she knew she couldn't. It would be a bad idea. She looked longingly at the team robes on display and several brooms. She didn't even know what the difference between a Firebolt, Nimbus 2000, or Nimbus 2001 was, but she knew they would all fly faster than the Cleansweeps she had often rented. She gave one more yearning look toward the door and turned around.

She kept walking, passing various odd shops. She finally came to what she had been looking for, a joke shop. Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. It had all sorts of things: Tongue Twisters, Cry Babies, Fake Wizard Tape that turned invisible when being tried to put in use, Animal Sounding Gum, and many more harmless candies, wands, and items. She didn't buy anything, merely spent an hour and a half looking at all the stuff. Not that it wasn't interesting, just that it seemed meager to what she could actually do. She walked out feeling miraculously happy as she had witnessed two brothers testing the candies on each other.

She continued on Diagon Alley. She saw a store that still looked rather new. There was a sign hanging, but it looked to be something temporary. The windows still had the white paint around the edges like stores that were waiting to be sold had. There were boxes instead of shelves and inside stood a single person unloading things on a table. Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Sounds pretty interesting. _Well, I never could resist the temptation of a good prank shop. Not that I'd ever been in one other than today. It's a figure of speech_, she was talking to herself again. _That's it. I am definitely going mental. I am having conversations with myself._

She opened the door and nearly screamed as a quaffle-sized, swarming spider dropped in front of her face. "Shit!" she managed to squeak.

"Oh! Hello there. Here let me help. Ordie bugger off," a tall, red-headed boy shouted. He walked up to her and grabbed the struggling spider and placed it on a large wood plank about 3 feet from her head. As she looked, she saw that a clear string was attached to the spider and also connected with the door. Basically, every time the door was opened the spider dropped down to scare the shit out of some prankster walking in.

"Oh, my hero," Riley said sarcastically. "The spider is A: fake, B: attached to the door by a barely visible string, and C: sitting on a plank of wood, where when the door opens, some poor person gets a handful of spider in their face. Pretty neat idea, though I bet that after a couple of times of entering the storefront, your fans will notice, that is if they come more than once." _That sounded entirely too sexual for my own good_.

The guy gave her a look of flabbergastion (not a word in the dictionary by the by) and chuckled. "I'm Fred, Fred Weasley. Co-Founder and Owner of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Don't recognize you from Hoggy's, you must be an out-of-towner."

"Hoggy's?" she asked confused.

"Come from that far away have you? Or are you a muggle? Hogwarts. Do you know what I am talking about? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said perplexed.

"No, not a muggle. Yes, I am from pretty far away. I just arrived here today with Professor Dumbledore. I believe he is the head of Hogwarts. Is it called Hoggys?"

"Professor Dumbledore brought you here? Did he come in the store? Are you a relative of his then?" he asked, finishing with, "No one calls it Hoggys but my family and some friends. Sort of a joke, you could say."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Riley asked.

"Ah, no. My brother and I dumped the school last year. Seventh years' we were, but tired of the school bullshit. Fine by me. We got to open the store instead, always wanted to do that." Fred said.

"This is your store? How old are you?" she asked amazed.

"Didn't I tell you I owned it? I am nigh on 18," he said exasperatedly. "Jeez mate, where'd you come from?"

"Sorry. Well, I'd better be going," she said turning to leave.

"Shit! I didn't mean to offend you. You didn't even get to satisfy your prank-full cravings. I'll shut-up, show you around," the door being opened interrupted him. "Ah, my brother George. George come meet our new friend…you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh. Riley," she stuttered.

Riley turned to look at Fred's brother, George. And nearly fainted when she caught sight of him. _He was a vision. Wait a minute here! I am not interested._ Riley struggled to close her mouth in order to keep from drooling like a love-struck idiot at the sight of him. "Twins?" she asked faintly.

"Jeez, mate. You really are a bit slow, no offence. Yes, George and I are..." he stopped as he realized she wasn't listening due to the fact that her eyes had closed and she had an unbalanced sway going on.

"Fred! You idiot! Catch her," George hollered.

Dazed, Fred didn't even realize she had fainted until George caught her just before she hit the ground. "Or don't catch her," he said moodily.

"What did I say? I've never made anybody faint before," Fred asked stupidly.

George didn't answer. He didn't know the answer. All he knew was that there had been a painful tightening to his heart as her golden eyes had looked at him. _That is the most ridiculous thing you have ever heard off, Prince Charming. Oh yeah, I saved her didn't I?_

"Talking to yourself again, George?" Fred asked playfully.

"Not that it's any of your business. Go on, clear the couch off so I can lay her down," he instructed. "And get me a wet towel."

Fred walked away muttering things like 'Yes, master. Anything you say master. I is here to do your bidding master.' George chuckled to himself. He stood up slowly, careful not to jar the girl.

He crept to the couch and set the girl down very softly. George straightened. "Now, I didn't quite catch her life story. There was the whole be Prince Charming thing, so I can't remember what we were talking about."

"No, you were too busy looking at her breasts," Fred teased.

"Actually, if I was looking at anything, it was her eyes. Although, her breasts did feel rather nice," he countered.

"My hero!" Fred placed his hand on George's face and attempted to smooch him. "Catch me, darling!"

George growled, "Oh shut up."


	3. 3

A Ludicrous Love  
By: puresilver

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. If I did, _pg_ wouldn't be the rating on our movies. _(pervert…)_  
**Author's Note:** please read the AN in chapter1

**Chapter Two**: Weasley's Show

Riley awoke to the heady scent of rushing rapids on a stormy night. Keeping her eyes closed, she inhaled and let the temptation waft into her senses. She moaned as the smell, itself, seemed to float through her veins, leaving her feeling the icy/hot tingle of complete relaxation. On her exhale, she slowly let her body drift into a sitting position. The smell was stronger, more potent. Like a bee to pollen, she let the tantalizing smell grasp her body, until she met an unrelenting surface. Not quite a wall, for it was hot to the touch and seemed to be vibrating with energy. She let her eyes flutter open and stare at the threat to her hormones.

It was a boy. _No, not a boy. He is all man_. She let her gaze drift over his body, not missing the red/gold hair, gorgeous green/blue eyes, darkly tanned skin, and the dust of freckles. Her breath hitched as her eyes wandered past his wide shoulders, down bulging biceps, along long, thick fingers, and rested on his flat stomach. _Not that any of his goodies can be seen through that monstrosity of a sweater_, she thought wryly. She felt her face heat, not from embarrassment, but from frank sexual interest. That thought seemed to jerk her out of her daydream. _Oh, Merlin. Can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you?_

George watched the lustful haze leave the girl's eyes and fill with something akin to disgust. He felt a brief moment of despair, before he realized what he was thinking. He shook his head to clear the pure wicked, male thoughts that had come to his mind as she had gazed at him. _Well, obviously not quite up to her standards_, he thought as he stood up.

The sudden weight change, caused the flimsy couch to sink where the girl was kneeling. In her unbalanced state, she pitched forward, arms flailing to maintain a semblance of balance. Without hesitation, George grasped those beautiful arms before they could brace themselves for another fall. _Beautiful_? he thought to his baser male urges. _She is sickened by you. You saw that clearly enough, so quit trying to occupy my space_.

Except for at that moment, she decided to try and stand up. Her hands felt around, trying to grasp something that could help brace her weight as she tried to stand. Unfortunately, she was feeling in all the wrong places. Even worse, Fred chose this moment to walk in with a tray of snacks and drinks. George felt, rather than saw his brother smile amusedly behind his back. To save himself and the girl from further embarrassment, he gripped her hips and tugged her upward. He accomplished getting her upright, but she didn't seem to realize what he had done, for her hands snatched his hips rather forcefully in an attempt to steady herself. This sudden contact dizzied George, and in shock, he tumbled backwards onto the couch taking the girl with him.

"Merlin, George! I can't leave you alone with the opposite sex for two minutes, can I? What's your problem you wanker?" Fred laughed hysterically.

"Sod off, Fred," George growled. "Better yet, a little help would be nice."

"Oh yes, I can definitely see that you have your hands full," Fred snickered.

Riley found this position highly awkward. She squirmed in a valiant attempt to get off the poor guy she'd tumbled. She squirmed her hardest, but instead of helping her off, a strong grip held her down. Something intensely hard was pressing against her thigh. Not realizing what it was or that she was making it worse, she shifted her legs from side to side, stroking the hardness. 

"MERLIN! Cut that out! FRED! DAMNIT! Help me out here," the guy said.

Her grip on his sleeves was slipping, and her full weight toppled onto him. He let out a disgruntled _umph _and stilled. His breathing was shallow, and it sounded as if he were counting between his teeth. Suddenly, it became clear to her that she was hurting him. She needed to get off him. _How embarrassing! I am squishing him_. She tried to roll off him, but his grip held her like a vise. He probably doesn't even realize that he's holding me because I'm hurting him. She had an idea. She would scoot down his body, freeing them both. As soon as she stopped moving, his grip loosened and she quickly slid down his body. She bent her body like a cat, with her butt in the air and her hands slowly trailing down his stomach. She was so caught up in trying not to hurt him again, she didn't notice how entirely sexual the position looked.

_Merlin, kill me now_, begged George. _The most highly stimulating foreplay in my life and the girl doesn't even realize it. Make it stop…_

Abruptly, she stopped. Her hands were still on his stomach, but she wasn't moving or squirming or gripping. That was oddly unfair. Here he was with a painful erection, he was sure the whole world would know about tomorrow thanks to Fred, and the girl was blatantly unaware. There was something quite odd about the soundlessness, so he decided to risk opening his eyes. The ceiling was the first thing he saw. He looked to the left to see what was taking Fred so long in getting the girl off of him, only to see that he had attracted a very large audience. In attendance were: Ron, Hermione, Harry, and a couple of regulars that came by the store. They all had looks of utter shock, and on some, desire. _I really don't want to know what she's gone and done now_. With apprehension of what he was going to find, he rolled his eyes and turned his head to discover her. Crouching. Between his legs and a look of fascination and puzzlement on her face. He dreaded what she was looking at, but he had a feeling he already knew and wasn't going to like it.

_Holy fuck! What have I done_? Riley thought in abstract horror. _Put yourself in a very compromising position, you idiot. Can't believe I was so stupid! Hardness? Leg? PENIS! Take a deep breath. Calm down. Just_ _breathe._ Riley tried to control her erratic thoughts and breathing. She lowered her head, licked her lips, and blew a hot gust of air out of her open mouth. Even then, she didn't realize how what she had done looked. She reopened her eyes and came face to face with a very large, very gray mountain. If she didn't know any better, she would have said it moved… except it did. Move, that is. _Swell, grow, elongate is more like it._

She stared at the guys crotch. Her mind wandered into a stream of thoughts that she knew she did not need to be thinking about. No matter how many deep breaths she took, the craving to open that zipper and find out what was inside would not go away. In fact, with every second longer she hesitated getting off, the more vivid the detail became and the more palpable the want became. She looked up to see his eyes, dark with warning and want in them. Someone coughed. She startled, her thoughts quickly changing to confusion.

"Wow. Didn't realize entertainment was included in a joke shop," said a voice nearby.

George was about to blow. That was the best thing that could happen at this point. The worst would be for him to lose it all together and flip her on her back and take her right there. In front of everyone. Her hot breath was scalding him through his pants, and he wanted so badly to thrust his hips at her to relieve the pressure. Once again, he had been staring into those glazed eyes, and again, he watched them refocus, this time with disorientation. 

"Okay kids, party time is over," said Fred finally.

He walked over to the couch and grabbed the girl's arm, trying to help her stand. George growled. Both Fred and the girl looked startled. Fred dropped her arm, raising his eyebrows as he backed away. The girl crawled out from between his legs and stood up. She looked highly flustered. He decided that since he caused the awkwardness, then he should fix it. He stood up, instead of thinking of how much he'd like to be in a room alone with the girl, of Professor Dumbledore naked on a broomstick. That definitely caused a deflation in certain area of his body.

"No you hormonal youngsters, we simply tripped and fell. Nothing more," George said more to himself than to the crowd.

"So who's your friend?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I don't know her. You'll have to ask Fred," George replied.

He looked to Fred, who had an amused expression on his face. George looked in the direction of Fred's eyes. The girl was edging slowly to the door. Something about that was hilariously funny. "Where are you going? I'm sure Fred was so obtuse, he didn't even show you all of our nifty little inventions," he said making an excuse for her to stay.

She froze, her hand on the door. She turned around slowly and looked up at him with doe-like eyes. For some reason, George was suddenly very hungry. In fact, he was feeling very much like a wolf on the prowl. Especially, when her eyes kept darting to the door. He had the insane urge to laugh.

_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. What to do? What to do_? Riley needed to get out of this store before she did something disturbing. Not to mention, she was beginning to feel like a sheep. A sheep who until this moment, had been safe, secluded, and knew absolutely nothing of wolves because she stayed within a circle of adults that protected her. On top of that, it would be terribly rude to leave. Plus, it would mean she had done something wrong, and in her opinion, she hadn't. She forced her sheep-like urges down and pretended that nothing just happened. She put on the mask she always wore, but decided that was impolite. Instead, she put on a hesitant smile and faced the wolf. 

"Really. I am sorry. You just fainted. I don't even remember what I said. Good thing George caught you," Fred grabbed her attention.

"Well, you've got company. I should be going," she tried.

And failed. "Oh no, this is just our brother Ron, our 'adopted' brother Harry, and Hermione. They go to Hoggy's as well," interjected Fred.

"Oy! Are you new then? Going to Hogwarts this year?" asked the boy named Ron.

He looked similar to Fred and George, but different in his own way. She looked to him, "Yes. I'm Riley. Professor Dumbledore just had me transferred today."

"Oh you've met Dumbledore! Isn't he just the grandest thing ever?" the girl, Hermione, exclaimed.

"Yes, he seems to be quite the character. A little odd balled, but um… sweet," Riley answered truthfully.

"Sweet? Where have you been, mate? Must be into older men," Ron snorted.

"Really, Ron. You are so immature. She wasn't referring to him in a sexual undertone. Sweet as in that's cute sweet, is what she meant," came Hermione's exasperated response. "Please forgive Ron. Harry and I have been trying, rather unsuccessfully, for six years to teach him humanistic manners. He doesn't seem to learn very well."

Riley laughed. She looked to Harry. He was the only one who hadn't really said anything. "So, Harry, is it? Are you the quiet one then?"

Ron broke out laughing, "Quiet! Haha! Are you kidding me? Harry POTTER, quiet? No way. Is fame ever quiet? Not that Harry here flaunts it like Malfoy."

He didn't flinch under Harry's glare. "What? It's not like she didn't know who you were. Everyone knows who you are."

Riley thought for a moment. She tried to recall the name Harry Potter. She couldn't honestly say she remembered it. She came to herself to see both Harry and Ron looking at her anxiously. When she didn't answer Ron broke out, "Honest? Are you kidding me? You seriously don't know who Harry Potter is?"

At that exclamation, she felt all eyes on her. "No. Uh… where I come from, we don't get much news."

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"I went to Selam. It's not very big or well known. My time there wasn't enjoyable. I'd prefer not to talk about it, if that's okay with you all." she said quietly.

Hermione instantly sympathized. She quickly changed the topic and Riley was very grateful to the girl. "So what house do you want to be in?"

"House?" Riley asked puzzled.

Hermione quickly filled her in with very detailed reports of the four houses. Personally, Riley didn't care. She looked at her watch. It said 5:55. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to be somewhere in five minutes. I'll see you guys at the school." she looked to Fred, "I'll make sure to stop by again. It was nice meeting you."

Riley ran out the door and made certain she didn't look at the wolf. It was hell to be this close to him and not get burned. But that was what would happen if she let herself fall. _Plus, you'll never see him. And he didn't act too interested in you anyways. That was a completely male reaction. Not his fault._

George watched as she ran down the street, anger and jealousy threatening to become evident. How come she hadn't said anything to him? He had saved her after all. Twice! And the way she looked at Harry was not soothing to his ego. _Ego? What ego?_ he thought angrily to himself. He turned to see everyone staring at him with rapt fascination. "Don't say a word!" he growled.


	4. 4

A Ludicrous Love  
By: puresilver

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP  
**Author Note:** I realized that I made a mistake. Please don't throw cookies at me. Harry defeated Voldemort his 5th year…this means that instead of the Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place in his 4th year, it took place in his 5th. I am really sorry. Everything else happened their respective years. We can just assume that the reason the 4th year there was no battle because the Death Eaters were doing a lot of sacrifices to give Voldemort his body and he was too weak to make a presence. If you are still confused, please let me know so that I can explain it. Or if you have a suggestion let me know.

Chapter 4: The Story of Harry Potter

"Ah…There you are, my girl. I was beginning to think you decided against coming with me. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered you a Caramel Kingdom. It is one of my favorites. Then again I like anything sweet. Oh bother, I'm rambling again. Forgive me; it happens when you get old. Ah, here she is now," Dumbledore rambled.

An older witch with bubble-gum colored hair walked over with a bowl of what could only be described as Caramel Kingdom. Riley's mouth watered. She had never seen anything more delicious-looking in her life. It took all her concentration to stop the drool from coming out of her mouth.

"Well, Albus! If I knew you were starving the poor gel, I would have made a triple helping. Just look at her! All skin and bones. She needs some meat on that pretty body," the woman commented cheerily.

"I can assure you Florean, that I didn't starve her. I just got her today. Meet Riley, sixth year exchange student. She has never been to Diagon Alley, so I made sure to bring her here to make sure she became as addicted as the rest of us to your scrumptious desserts," Dumbledore flattered.

"Oh, stop it you old charmer. You'll have the gel thinking you're loco in no time I see. Well Riley dear, I hope you enjoy your Caramel Kingdom. Watch out, that man could charm a snake into a roasting pit," she laughed as she hurried back to her shop.

Riley moaned her pleasure at eating bite after bite. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She had a feeling she was going to fit right in with Florean's other customers. She was highly addicted. She could see several couples on benches near by, feeding each other mouthfuls of the sticky ice cream. Funnily, she thought of do the same. To watch another's lips as she rolled the caramel sauce around on her tongue, letting the sweet and salty tastes alter in her mouth. Then she would share a taste, exploring his mouth. Even more was to be doing this in public, right here on the bench, their tongues mating in an erotic battle for dominance.

You cannot possibly have fallen for him that quick. No I have not fallen for him. I am simply attracted to him. She argued with herself.

An amused voice brought her back to reality. "That good, hmm? I knew you would like it. Us mischief-makers always have good taste. Then again, I don't think I've ever met anyone who didn't like Florean's Caramel Kingdom. She's a brilliant woman, that one."

"I think I'm going to be sick if you keep drooling over the ice cream lady," Riley said amused.

"Don't worry m'dear I have plenty of napkins. You know, when you're an old man like me you seem to have those body problems. Reckon I don't have drooling yet, well, at least not that I know of. I should ask Minerva. But gas and leaks frequently plague me," Dumbledore chanted.

"Almost makes one want to die young just thinking about it," she shivered.

"Oh dying young is for the lucky. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky. Never have been actually. I've always had to work things out for myself. Not that I'd change a moment of it. Well…Anyway. We need to get home," he told her as he gathered her things and offered her his elbow.

Surprising even herself, Riley took his proffered arm saying, "If I had a grandfather, I'd hope he was just like you. Except, I'd make sure he didn't have any of his little 'body' problems around me."

Dumbledore Apparated them to a very odd room. It was full of pictures of old wizards in hats, some arguing and some snoring, maps of the world, telescopes, armor, and a phoenix. He sat down in his chair and motioned for her to do so also. A glass of some steaming liquid appeared in front of her. She took a sip; it was delicious. She looked over the rim to see Dumbledore watching her.

"Is it poisoned or something?" she inquired.

"No, of course not. Just thinking is all," he mused.

A stone door behind her opened. Dumbledore looked up with a twinkle, "Hello Severus. Did you make that list of potions ingredients you will be needing yet?"

"Don't play with me Albus. Is she here yet?" Severus sat down in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, not seeing the girl seated next to him.

Albus smiled and pointed his nose toward the other chair. Riley had been silent during the conversation, but her mouth fell open when the man called Severus turned to look at her. He looked just like her! But what did this mean? She looked to Dumbledore for an explanation.

"Riley this is Severus Snape, resident Potions Master, the Head of Slytherin, and your father," Dumbledore explained.

Riley was stunned. "I…I…have a last name?" she asked lamely.

Severus himself was fairing no better. He was looking at his female miniature. She had his long, black hair, his pale coloring, and his high cheekbones. She was very beautiful. Her green eyes were wide and the look in them was indecipherable. He did not know if he should shake her hand or pull her into his arms. He had the strangest urge to do the latter.

"Perhaps you should tell each other your stories. Severus, you first," Dumbledore saved them.

Severus told his daughter of her conception and how he thought her to be dead. She in turn told him of life at the orphanage and at Selam's. She told of the trial and how Dumbledore had saved her. A mixture of emotions were showing on Severus's face. He was angry mostly. He was angry with her mother for lying to him, angry for the way she had been treated, and ready to murder the boys who had tried to harm her. There was no doubt she was his daughter. He knew, despite what the students thought of him, that he did have a heart, and it was swelling with what he could not deny was love.

He held his arms out for her. She jumped into them, crying. She was so happy to have a family. Her father. She had never dreamed of meeting him. And he was here now, holding her and comforting her. But what about the curses? Did he know that she had used Dark curses?

"I used the Crucio," she said, defeated.

Severus laughed. "You are indeed my daughter. Did you know of the war against Voldemort?"

She shook her head. "Back when I was in school, a very powerful wizard was rising. He was a Dark Lord. He recruited people to help him kill muggles and mudbloods. He called them his Death Eaters. Almost every pureblood family supported him. And they were mostly Slytherins. My own pureblood father supported him. He pressured me into getting the Dark Mark, although I had no prejudices against other witches and wizards that were not purebloods. I came to Dumbledore. He promised to keep me safe, if I spied for him."

"What does Harry Potter have to do with the war?" Riley asked remembering the boy from the Weasley's shop.

"Voldemort quickly gained power. He killed all those who opposed him. James and Lily Potter opposed him. They were powerful, but not powerful enough. Voldemort attacked the Potters when Harry was just a year old. James was killed trying to protect Lily and Harry. Voldemort shot a Killing Curse at Harry, but Lily shielded him with her body. She died. When Voldemort tried again to kill Harry Potter, the curse reflected to him. It went around that Harry Potter was the savior of the wizarding world. He has become something of a celebrity." Severus told Riley wondering where she had learned about Harry Potter.

"But Harry couldn't have killed Voldemorts followers," Riley stated.

"You're right. Many of his supporters were left. They simply went into hiding, but still held raids against muggles and mudbloods. When Harry came here, Voldemort had risen again. He was after something called the Sorcerer's Stone. Thanks to Harry, Voldemort did not get the Stone and again, perished. The next year he came back, this time in the form of a diary. He almost killed a student and set loose a basilisk on the mudblood student population. Harry defeated the basilisk and destroyed the diary. During his third year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. A close friend that was really working for Voldemort framed Black. He was blamed for the deaths of many people and for leading Voldemort to James and Lily. Fortunately, Harry was able to catch the real killer, Peter Pettigrew, and put him in Azkaban. Sirius Black was set free and was officially made Harry's godfather. His fourth year, there were no major battle between Harry and Voldemort. The Death Eaters were busy performing blood and death sacrifices to give Voldemort a real body. Last year, Voldemort rose for the last time. He used his Death Eaters to infiltrate the school and put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, when Harry was not even eligible. Harry participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Death Eaters made it so that he would win and the other 3 competitors were unable to reach the trophy. The trophy was a portkey to Voldemort. Harry has not made what happened that night public, but Voldemort had a real body from all of his sacrifices. Harry was able to use the killing curse with such force that Voldemort was killed. The spirits of his parents were there, he said, and promised that Voldemort would never rise again."

"Poor Harry. I thought my life was awful, but he had to fight the darkest wizard in ages or all humanity would end!" Riley sympathized.

"Yes, his life was rather difficult. His home life was not easy either," Severus said, not believing that he was defending Potter. "So you see, I used many Dark Curses and cannot blame you. You were only defending yourself. If I had been there for you, I would have saved you the trouble and done it myself."

Riley was still sitting in his lap, really too big to be there but not caring the least bit. She looked up when she heard Dumbledore get up. He grabbed a hat off a shelf and handed it to her. "Let's see what house you'll be in, shall we?"

Riley put the hat on, hearing it mutter things like "sneaky", "clever", "secretive", and "fighting." Then, it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Severus smiled at his daughter. He was proud to have her in his house. "Congratulations and welcome to Slytherin."

"Will we tell everyone that you're my father?" she asked him.

"Nonsense. Let them figure it out on their own. Although, if you aren't any good at potions, I really won't be able to claim you," he joked.

"Ha! I beat you at any potion any time," she teased.

"Is that so? We'll just have to see about that," Severus said, hoping that she did share his passion for potions.

"Severus, why don't you take her on a tour around the castle? Then, you can come down for dinner and show her to her rooms in the Slytherin girls' dormitory," Albus suggested.


End file.
